La princesa Dragón y el Lobo silencioso
by ladyofthenort
Summary: Resumen: Renacida en un nuevo mundo medieval en donde es parte de la Familia Gobernante del reino Kagome Higurashi tiene que enfrentarse a la delgada línea que precede a su familia que se debate constante mente entre la grandeza y la Locura, al juego de tronos y sobre todo evitar que su nueva familia se desmorone a sus pies y armada con sus recuerdos de su antigua vida evitara
1. Chapter 1

**La Princesa Dragón y el Lobo silencioso.**

 **Resumen:** Renacida en un nuevo mundo medieval en donde es parte de la Familia Gobernante del reino Kagome Higurashi tiene que enfrentarse a la delgada línea que precede a su familia que se debate constante mente entre la grandeza y la Locura, al juego de tronos y sobre todo evitar que su nueva familia se desmorone a sus pies y armada con sus recuerdos de su antigua vida evitara que la desgracia descienda a sus familia.

 **Personaje/es principales:** Kagome Higurashi, Eddard Stark.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos

Prologo.

Morir no era algo que Kagome Higurashi esperaría al finalizar con éxito la búsqueda de la Shikon no Tama, menos en su época llena de seguridad y lujos en comparación con la época feudal.

Pero su cuerpo había reaccionado sin medir las consecuencias al ver como una chica de la misma edad que su hermana seria atropellada por un auto y por eso ahora se encontraba en el frio e incómodo pedimento con la sangre, el líquido que se suponía que era vital esparciéndose por el suelo, Maldición ni siquiera su muerte podía ser cómoda.

La sangre era pegajosa y no era una situación que le agradara. Cuando el negro por fin comenzó a consumió sus sentidos no lucho ni lloro solo lo acepto como aquel que va a muerte de la mano.

Así que cuando sintió que se encontraba en una cavidad estrecha, húmeda y cuando por fin salió de esta por hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría grito y grito y grito…..Porque el calor que sentía era intenso como si una fuente cercana de calor estuviera muy cerca.

Pero se calmó al sentir el suave martillar de un corazón, a la gente moviéndose y a gente hablando un idioma que no entendía comprendió al fin que había reencarnado y eso no le gusto para nada, nada de nada

Y así comenzó la historia de Kagome Higurashi en Westeros sin saber los grandes Cambios que con su presencia afectaría en la historia de esta


	2. Chapter 2-Rhaella I

**La Princesa Dragón y el Lobo silencioso.**

 **Resumen:** Renacida en un nuevo mundo medieval en donde es parte de la Familia Gobernante del reino Kagome Higurashi tiene que enfrentarse a la delgada línea que precede a su familia que se debate constante mente entre la grandeza y la Locura, al juego de tronos y sobre todo evitar que su nueva familia se desmorone a sus pies y armada con sus recuerdos de su antigua vida evitara que la desgracia descienda a sus familia.

 **Personaje/es principales:** Kagome Higurashi, Eddard Stark.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos

Rhaella I

La Reina Rhaella hacia era como la llamaban de frente pero ella sabía muy bien que a sus espaldas se burlaban de ella por todos los abortos involuntarios que había tenido.

Su matrimonio con Aerys no fue por amor, fue obligado, Aerys y ella posiblemente nunca se amarían pero en aquel entonces esperaba que fuera algo más soportable algo que no los hiciera infelices a ambos, Claro Él tenía sus momentos donde se destacaba por su galantería pero esos se volvían escasos entre sí con cada aborto.

Su única felicidad era el pequeño Rhaegar nacido en medio de la desgracia de Refugio Estival, era un niño tranquilo y meditabundo incluso a su corta edad de solo 4 días de su nombre, pero no le importaba él era su pequeño dragón.

Ahora la esperanza florecía nuevamente en ella, el maestre le había que confirmado que estaba con el niño, rezaba a la madre para que este niño que llevaba en su vientre fuera sano que llegara a término y que pudiera tener un niño más en sus brazos.

Al primero en informarle que espera un niño fue a su dulce dragón, el pequeño rostro de Rhaegar se ilumino en pura alegría. Con Aerys fue un poco más incómodo anteriormente dos veces había venido con las mismas noticias y dos veces los había perdido antes de poder conocer sus rostros, pero aun el brillo en los ojos de Aerys le dio la sensación en lo profundo de su pecho que este niño viviría.

Y así las lunas pasaron y con ella el miedo a perderlo, y aunque era difícil creerlo Aerys se había vuelto más protector y algo más cariñoso que de costumbre pero no le importo mas bien lo disfruto y las esperanzas de un matrimonio feliz la envovia con ahnelo.

y un dia de su novena luna mientras caminaba por los jardines de Aegon el dolor de parto la engullo y sintió como el fuego la quemaba por dentro, si no hubiera sido por Ser Barristan Selmy que en esos momentos montaba guardia quizás se hubiera desmayado allí mismo.

Fue llevada inmediatamente a su recamara y llamado pycelle a atenderla aunque lo que más deseaba en esos momentos es que aquella rata de manto gris se fuera y trajeran a alguien más competente .

El olor a Sangre y sudor llenaron las cámaras por horas, seguía pujando aunque su cuerpo se sintiera como si u fuego abrazador la consumiera, pero el fuego no podía matar a un dragón y esto la llenaba de fuerzas para continuar.

Agarro las sabanas con fuerza así que tres empujones oyó el grito del recién nacido.

-Una niña su Gracia, Es una niña- dijo la vieja rata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Déjame tenerla en mis brazos, Dámela-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para recibir el pequeño paquete de alegría.

-Tenemos que limpiarla su Gracia y Tiene que bañarse antes de que el Rey venga a verla-Dijo una partera.

Rhaella descanso en sabanas limpias y pido a la criada que trajera a su bebe, ya cuando estuvo en sus brazos cerro los ojos y se permitió descansar por un rato cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Allí estaba Aerys sin aliento y una mirada derrotada en su rostro, como si pensara que el niño que esperaba estaba muerto.

-Estamos bien Aerys, las dos estamos bien-Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada para ver a su pequeño paquete de alegría.

Lentamente, casi con timidez Aerys se acercó a su lecho y con mucho cuidado como si quisiera no perturbar a la pequeña niña que se encontraba chupándose el dedo.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-Pregunto con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, que solo se ensancho cuando, cuidadosamente Aerys la acuno en sus brazos, la miraba con tal adoración que conmovió su corazón haciéndole recordar que Aerys era un ser amable oculto detrás de toda esa dureza.

-Por los dioses Rhaella es preciosa-Dijo este con los ojos medio aguados por las lágrimas contenidas, y justo en ese resiso instante su bebe decido abrir los ojos mostrando los más los ojos más hermosos que Rhaella había podido ver de color ciruela con pequeñas motas platas.

-Visenya-Susurro a lo bajo casi inaudible-Su nombre será Visenya, y ella tendrá la oportunidad que nosotros nunca tuvimos Rhaella-dijo con tanta convicción en su voz que no dudo que en el futuro esa promesa se cumpliría.

 **Ahh que alivio por fin pude terminar este capítulo fue algo difícil de escribir porque no decidía cual sería el nombre si dejarlo como Kagome o cambiarlo, si conservar el Sonido (ka o c) pero al final me decido por Visenya gracias a la ayuda de** **Mary D. Black2000** **.**

 **El nombre originalmente pensado era Caylen Targeryan Para que Kagome conservara al menos la ka o ca**

 **Ahh noticia estoy pensando en publicar un crossover de inuyasha y naruto con Kagome naciendo antes de la formación de konoha y siendo la hermana de menor de Madara, el emparejamiento seria Tobirama y Kagome.**

 **Díganme si están interesados.**

 **Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3-VisenyaKagome II

**La Princesa Dragón y el Lobo silencioso.**

 **Resumen:** Renacida en un nuevo mundo medieval en donde es parte de la Familia Gobernante del reino Kagome Higurashi tiene que enfrentarse a la delgada línea que precede a su familia que se debate constante mente entre la grandeza y la Locura, al juego de tronos y sobre todo evitar que su nueva familia se desmorone a sus pies y armada con sus recuerdos de su antigua vida evitara que la desgracia descienda a sus familia.

 **Personaje/es principales:** Kagome Higurashi, Eddard Stark.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos

* * *

 **Visenya I/Kagome**

Ser un bebe era absolutamente aburrido, lo único que hacia como esto era llorar y defecar, era tan vergonzoso por Kami , todavía esperaba que esto fuera una ilusión creada por shinigami-sama para que sus días no estuvieran aburridos en el mas allá.

Pero claro era Kagome Higurashi y la mala suerte estaba de su lado. Era completamente desesperante como se dormía rápidamente sin recolectar la mínima información de donde estaba y lo era más frustrante aún era que su vista es un asco.

Durante los primeros 3 meses fue como si tuviera unas gafas con demasiado aumento en sus ojos, las únicas características reconocibles de su nueva "madre" era su cabello rubio claro y sus ojos purpura, aunque sinceramente recibía las visitas de su padre y hermano.

Lo más curioso de todo era el idioma, era una combinación de lo que pensaba que era Francés e italiano, pero algunas veces su madre le cantaba en inglés, aunque parecía que este no era hablado comúnmente casi como si fuera poco utilizado o perdido.

Al año ya sabía más o menos a donde fue mandada, el continente donde se encontraba era Westeros que se dividía en 7 reinos diferentes y su familia era la familia gobernante ósea que su madre era la Reina y ella una princesa, el sigilo de su familia era un dragón de 3 cabezas y sus palabras eran fuego y sangre _**Palabras sin sentido en su opinión**_ y lo más estúpido de todo era que una mujer no podía aprender las artes marciales sin ser estigmatizadas o que estas eran utilizadas como yeguas de cría sin voz ni voto en las decisiones de la familia, primero muerta que dejarse controlar de esa manera su mentalidad del siglo XXI se lo impedía y si tuviera que luchar con garras y Colmillos les mostraría que nadie podía domar a esta Dragona.

Así que decido que cuando cumpliera la edad suficiente le pediría a su padre que le asignara un tutor para aprender el arte del manejo de la espada, después de todo lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano que tan difícil podía ser convencerlo.

* * *

 **Corto, corto lo Admito pero lo bueno es que tiene el capítulo lo más rápido posible, en el próximo veremos más de la infancia de Kagome/Visenya y sus comienzos con la espada.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
